This invention relates to an ignition system for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to such a system having an electronic control circuit for advancing the ignition.
It is known that there exists in various countries regulations imposing a maximum speed for some transport vehicles and, in particular, for motorcycles. Consequently, various devices have already been proposed, allowing limiting the power of the engine of vehicles whenever they reach the maximum allowed speed. There exists for example mechanical regulators which achieve the limiting function. Unfortunately, this type of device can easily put out of order, so that they are often ineffectural.